1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to picture framing and particularly to improved methods, apparatus and articles for use in picture framing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally the prior art method used to produce a picture frame from wood is to cut the molding with the proper length and with 45.degree. metered corners, to then hold two mating and abutting mitered ends, in contact, drill one or more holes through the abutting pieces, nail one or more nails through the holes countersink the nails, place an amount of putty in the recessed nail holes, and often times glue is also inserted between the opposing mitered surfaces. Each corner is joined in this same manner.
In attempts to overcome the problems of such prior art picture frames, a variety of solutions have been attempted such as a slot and a wedge across the mitered corners (U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,689), and an elastic band embracing the frame (U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,843). But, basically picture frames are still commercially made by the nailing method.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide improved picture framing methods, apparatus and articles, which are more economical, faster, easier and simpler than the prior art.